finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dra Al Bhed
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Spherimorph Ultimate: Seymour Natus & Mortibody | jumpstart = Seymour Omnis (A+) | cids missions = *Complete the Elite stage Dra Drihtan Bmyehc (The Thunder Plains) with Rikku in an FF X party! *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF X heroes! }} Dra Al Bhed (from Al Bhed: The Al Bhed) was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Rikku and the Al Bhed are acutely aware of the premises behind the Yevon faith and its summoners' pilgrimages. To defend one of their own, the Al Bhed send several machina to hinder Yuna's progress on her journey. However, when Rikku fails her head-on attempt to do so, she joins the party. Now, the team is further mired in the ugly truth behind Spira's very history, and must band together to protect Yuna while overcoming an age-old conflict between the Yevonites and the Al Bhed in order to save their world. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Luca |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Oblitzerator |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Dra Suuhvmuf |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Extractor |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Dra Suuhvmuf |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Extractor |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 |classic 3=Dra Drihtan Bmyehc |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Iron Giant |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x5 |elite 3=Dra Drihtan Bmyehc |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Iron Giant |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 x10 |classic 4=Myga Macalania |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Crawler |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Myga Macalania |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Crawler |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x5 |classic 5=Dra Yencreb |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Evrae |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 5=Dra Yencreb |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Evrae |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= x10 |elite mastery 5= x10 x3 |elite 6=Vymmehk + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Grothia, Pterya, Spathi Evrae Altana |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 |elite 7=Lina vun Cythacc ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Seymour Flux |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 x2 |elite 8=Nyjahuic Paycd +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Geosgaeno |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x3 |elite 9=Tyikrdan uv Yevon Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Yunalesca |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Vyedrmacc Vyodr Ultimate++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Sandy, Cindy, Mindy |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x20 x20 x5 |elite 11=Funmt Fedreh Funmtc Apocalypse+ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Seymour Omnis |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer Spherimorph - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Spherimorph |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Spherimorph - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Spherimorph |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x5 x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Seymour Natus Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Seymour Natus |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Seymour Natus Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Seymour Natus |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x2 x1,000 |member drops 4= x2 x1,000 }} Musical themes "Oui Are Al Bhed" was the primary theme for this event. Trivia *Dungeon names for this event were completely encoded in the Al Bhed cipher: **Dra Suuhvmuf: The Moonflow **Dra Drihtan Bmyehc: The Thunder Plains **Myga Macalania: Lake Macalania **Dra Yencreb: The Airship **Vymmehk +: Falling + **Lina vun Cythacc ++: Cure for Sadness ++ **Nyjahuic Paycd +++: Ravenous Beast +++ **Tyikrdan uv Yevon: Daughter of Yevon **Vyedrmacc Vyodr: Faithless Fayth **Funmt Fedreh Funmtc: World Within Worlds *The above names would not be encoded this way in the source title; key terms and place names are usually exempt from the cipher, as with the hint outside Baaj Temple or the Al Bheds' dialogue in the opening mission (e.g. Fa vudht dra airship!" found the airship!). Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events